The invention relates to a control valve arrangement for dental equipment, wherein two or more control valve assemblies are combined into a control group disposed between end pieces and forming an entity, wherein the control valve assemblies are clamped together by longitudinal tie rods and have channels for control and supply media made up of channel sections which are joined together, extend in the direction of said control valve assemblies and are provided in the individual control valve assemblies.
These types of devices are employed to control driving, cooling, and rinsing media for the instruments associated with a dental treatment unit. They must contain variously operating control units, e.g. those working as pressure regulators, suction-regulator valves, shutoff valves, check valves, filter units, etc.
Heretofore, devices have been used as dental treatment units consisting of completely differently constructed control units, depending on the different types of special services, and which were interconnected via external conduits. This required a large amount of mounting space and resulted in a high-cost design of the overall system. The many connections between the conduits and the control units offered a correspondingly large number of leak possibilities. However, units of the type mentioned at the start, i.e. in block design, have likewise been known, as exemplified in Accepted West German Specification 21 51 512. In this case, however, the internal designs of the housings of the individual components were different, depending on their different subtasks so that here, too, the manufacture of the different individual components and the storage thereof made everything expensive. Moreover, the dissimilarity of the individual components which was fixed from the start permitted only a single predetermined combination into an overall system.